


False Negative

by Hiddlesconda



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Miscommunication, Translation, Wall Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To cudo ma krótką, drugą część jeśli ktoś chciałby przeczytać</p></blockquote>





	False Negative

**Author's Note:**

Nie potrzeba mu było wiele.

Wystarczyło, że Q powiedział, że jest w stanie zrobić więcej we własnej piżamie niż Bond przez rok w czasie misji, przechylając głowę z rozbawieniem i odrobiną zarozumiałości w głosie, żeby Bond stał się nim całkowicie zafascynowany.

Ten problem powinien być łatwy do rozwiązania.

Gdyby nie to, że Q nigdzie się nie wybierał. Nie tak jak te wszystkie kobiety, które Bond brał do łóżka na jedną noc podczas misji. Nie tak jak kiedyś Vesper.

Q jest w uchu Bonda, spokojnym głosem przedstawiając mu najlepszą drogę ucieczki. W kwaterze głównej, wręczając mu broń przed misją i życząc powodzenia tym samym ufnym głosem. I jest w tym samym miejscu, kiedy Bond wraca cały i zdrowy.

Q jest w jego głowie również wtedy gdy Bond późno w nocy leniwie pociera swojego penisa, myśląc o tym jak łatwo mógłby wyzbyć się swoich zasad dla niego.

A po śmierci M, Q jest na pogrzebie, przysuwa się do niego na ławce, poruszając się cicho. Siedzi na tyle blisko, by Bond mógł czuć jego wilgotny, po porannym deszczu, płaszcz. Mężczyzna zastanawia się, co kwatermistrz mógłby od niego chcieć. 

Ale Q nic nie mówi, pozostaje przy nim, kiedy patrzą jak ciało M zostaje złożone w ziemi. Gardło Bonda jest zaciśnięte, wpatruje się w rzędy nagrobków aż się nie uspokoi.

Odchodząc, zapala papierosa i oferuje jednego Q, który zachowuje się jak jego cień. Albo postanowił zostać jego opiekunką. Chmura dymu otacza ich, gdy wychodzą z cmentarza.

– Nie spodobałoby jej się to wszystko – mówi w końcu Q i chociaż Bond jest zaskoczony, że mężczyzna wie o niej wystarczająco wiele, by to stwierdzić, przyznaje mu racje cichym pomrukiem. – Wiesz, to ona mnie zwerbowała.

Bond nie wiedział. Q uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Miałem do wyboru to albo więzienie. Hakowałem – dodał, w najmniejszym stopniu nie zrażony dzieleniem się tymi informacjami z Bondem.

– Zastanawiałem się dlaczego tak łatwo udało mi się ciebie przekonać do pozostawienia za mną fałszywego śladu – mruknął rozbawiony. Uśmiech Q zniknął, a on sam otulił się szczelniej płaszczem.

– To był mój błąd, który pozwolił mu uciec – powiedział po chwili, podczas której wydawało się, że wdycha dym, który wydostał się z płuc Bonda. – Miałeś rację co do mojego niedoświadczenia.

– Zabrałem ją do niego – powiedział cicho James. Patrzył na drzewa w oddali, ale poczuł jak Q przybliża się do niego i próbuje przeniknąć spojrzeniem. – Była przynętą.

– Musiała się zgodzić na ten plan.

Bond nie odpowiedział. Q skinął głową i razem przeszli przez żelazną bramę cmentarza. Pozostali odeszli razem, by opłakiwać kobietę, której tak naprawdę nie znali.

Inni byli już w połowie drogi do kwatery głównej, co było bardziej odpowiednim sposobem na opłakiwanie poległego szefa. Bond nie miał powodu by wracać. Nie do jutra, kiedy będzie musiał przejść przez szereg testów, w nadziei, że zostanie z powrotem dopuszczony do pracy.

M nie spodziewałaby się niczego więcej.

– Powinienem wracać – powiedział Q, kiedy doszli do samochodu Bonda i zaczął rozglądać się za kimś znajomym, kto mógłby go podwieźć. James odblokował drzwi.

– Myślę, że nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeśli pojawię się w MI6 mimo urlopu – zauważył, Q uśmiechnął się, ale zaprotestował:

– Jestem pewien, że masz ważniejsze rzeczy do…

– Wsiadaj – Bond wchodzi do środka i nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie jest zaskoczony, że Q go posłuchał. Bond zastanawia się czy mężczyzna jest tak posłuszny również w innych sprawach. Ale to nie miejsce na takie rozmyślania, chociaż ma taką nadzieję, kiedy patrzy jak kwatermistrz zapina pas. 

Odwraca wzrok, kiedy Q spogląda na niego i zwraca swoją uwagę na drogę wyjeżdżając z cmentarza na ruchliwą ulicę.

– Nie zastawiłem pułapki na Silve, bo byłem hakerem – głos Q był spokojny jak zawsze, sprawiał wrażenie jakby w pewien sposób ufał mężczyźnie. Od czasu Vesper nikt nie próbował go pocieszać. 

– Zrobiłeś to, bo wierzyłeś, że to jedyny sposób, by powstrzymać Silvę – zgodził się z nim.

– Zrobiłem to, bo mnie o to poprosiłeś – poprawił go – i zrobiłbym to ponownie.

Nieświadomy uczuć Bonda, Q najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia jak te słowa zabrzmiały. Mężczyzna zacisnął szczękę, kiedy przed oczami zobaczył martwą twarz Vesper.

–Na pewno możesz jechać tak szybko? – Q przerwał jego rozmyślania i uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. – Czy po prostu nadużywasz możliwości samochodów MI6?

Bond zaśmiał się i uniósł brew.

– Skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, wciąż czekam aż naprawisz mój samochód.

– Nie spodziewaj się zbyt wiele, 007.

Bond zaśmiał się i docisnął pedał gazu.

\---

Q jest tak profesjonalny jak zawsze, kiedy dwa dni później wręcza Bondowi bilet na samolot i małą słuchawkę.

– Nikt jej nie zobaczy – wyjaśnia – chyba, że dodasz do niej załącznik i będzie wyglądać jak zwykła słuchawka bluetooth. Wtedy nikt nie pomyśli, że jesteś wariatem gadającym do siebie. W obu przypadkach będę cię słyszeć równie dobrze. 

Bond skarżył mu się na to, że jego przeciwnicy wiedzą, że ma słuchawkę w uchu tylko raz. Uśmiechnął się przypominając to sobie.

– Jest zaprojektowana specjalnie do twojego ucha – powiedział Q wydając się zadowolony, gdy Bond umieścił ją na miejscu – jedno naciśnięcie ją aktywuje. 

Bond wykonuje jego instrukcje i z rozbawieniem patrzy jak Q wraca do swojego gabinetu i zamyka drzwi.

– 007 – jego głos zabrzmiał w uchu agenta – słyszysz mnie?

– Doskonale. Mam nadzieję, że zakres jest nieco dłuższy niż dziesięć kroków od twojego biura – dodał zanim kwatermistrz stał się zbyt dumny z siebie.

– Około dwadzieścia tysięcy kilometrów dłuższy – odpowiada zadowolony.

– Przechodzisz sam siebie, Q – powiedział Bond nawet nie próbując ukryć zachwytu.

– Nie jest wodoodporna – powiedział wracając do pomieszczenia – więc, proszę, wyjmij ją przed pływaniem lub kąpielą – zanim Bond zdążył wtrącić, że nie preferuje samotnych pryszniców, dodał: – Twoja broń. Posiada czytnik twoich odcisków palców, jak zwykle. Spróbuj tym razem ją zwrócić. Chociaż w kawałkach.

– Żadnych obietnic – odpowiedział wesoło Bond.

\---

Misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Wszyscy, których Bond miał uratować zginęli.

Mężczyzna wrócił do kwatery głównej jedynie z kilkoma siniakami. Czuł ból przy każdym wdechu i udawał, że nie widzi Q kręcącego się przy drzwiach sali szpitalnej. Ale ten w końcu zdecydował się wejść do środka, w momencie gdy lekarz podpisywał ostatnie zwolnienie. Podszedł do niego, gdy z powrotem zakładał marynarkę.

– Jesteś…?

– Kiedy zrozumiesz, że kilka siniaków nie jest w stanie mnie spowolnić? – zapytał James z półuśmiechem, próbując udowodnić mu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Chociaż nie jest. Q dotyka jego ramienia, a to zbyt dużo niż Bond może teraz znieść.

– M czeka na mój raport – posyła mu swój najlepszy uśmiech i odsuwa się.

– Nigdy nie zgłaszałeś się do M, kiedy tego chciał.

– Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz – powiedział szorstko Bond.

– Jeśli potrzebujesz kogoś kto…

– Nie. Jedyne czego potrzebuję to alkohol, a jestem pewien, że ty masz coś do zrobienia.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko żebym dołączył? – zapytał ignorując jego szorstki ton.

Bond zdusił w sobie chęć natychmiastowej odmowy i wykonał roztargniony gest akceptacji. Q znudzi się nim jak tylko stanie się wystarczająco pijany. I może raz Bond upije się na tyle, że to, że był zakochany w swoim kwatermistrzu nie będzie tak bardzo ważne.

Q podąża za mężczyzną do obskurnego baru, w którym nigdy nie postawiłby choćby stopy, a Bond wychyla drinka za drinkiem, ignorując go. Kwatermistrz patrzy na niego ostrożnie, bo pijany Bond jest równie świadomy co trzeźwy. Nie opuszcza go nawet wtedy, gdy ten mówi mu, że może spieprzać i zsuwa się z stołka barowego.

Q łapie go w pasie i słyszy jak mamrocze pod nosem coś o nim, bez wątpienia niepochlebnie. Bond odrywa się od niego i prostuje się.

– Oczekujesz, że będę zachwycony tym, że tak się schlałeś a mimo to możesz chodzić w linii prostej? – pyta Q, ponieważ Bond jest zbyt zadowolony z siebie. 

– Prawdopodobnie byłbyś pod większym wrażeniem tego co mógłbym zrobić gdybyśmy przenieśli się do łóżka – powiedział uśmiechając się leniwie, co sprawiło, że oddech Q nieznacznie przyśpieszył. Był zaskoczony tymi słowami i nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby nie to, że Bond nawet nie zamierzał ich urzeczywistnić. A Q nie chciał być jego jednorazowym kochankiem.

– Byłbym zdumiony gdybyś chociaż był w stanie utrzymać erekcję. Wiesz, że nadmiar alkoholu powoduje impotencję? – powiedział oschle.

Bond jest rozbawiony bardziej niż powinien być i prawdopodobnie bardziej pijany niż zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

– To nigdy nie było moim problemem – odpowiedział cicho, przysuwając się na tyle blisko, by dotknąć ustami jego ucha. Mimo, że kwatermistrz się nie odsuwa, Bond wie, że nie powinien tego robić. – Moje mieszkanie jest tuż za rogiem. Jeśli chciałbyś się przekonać. 

– Twoje mieszkanie jest kilka ulic stąd.

– Spacer sprawi, że gin wyparuje ze mnie – jego cichy szept łaskocze skórę za uchem Q, a ręka dotyka talii. To nic innego jak żarty. A mimo to kwatermistrz nadal się nie odsuwa.  
Obraca swoją głowę wystarczająco, by spotkać spojrzenie Bonda.

– Nie to nie…

Bond pozwala sobie złapać oddech Q. Tylko przez moment. To takie łatwe. I był pewien, że Q polubiłby to.

Ale Bond nie może. Odsuwa się od niego i prostuje. Ignoruje zmieszanie widoczne na twarzy kwatermistrza i posyła mu swój najlepszy uśmiech. Płaci za ich drinki i rusza w kierunku grupy kobiet siedzących przy jednym ze stolików. Jednak skręca gwałtownie, gdy łapie jasne spojrzenie mężczyzny siedzącego w cieniu po drugiej stronie baru.

Mężczyzny, który wygląda jak jeden z tych, który chce zostać wypieprzony mocno i szybko, nie dbając o to co się stanie z nimi rano. A co najważniejsze, wygląda kompletnie inaczej niż Q. Bond uśmiecha się i zbliża do niego. Czuje ciężar wzroku Q na sobie, ale ignoruje go dla kolejnego kieliszka ginu i być może propozycji.

Gdy pięć minut później prowadzi chętnego faceta do toalety nie widzi już nigdzie Q. Seks w obskurnej kabinie jest tak szorstki i szybki jak tego chciał. Mężczyzna, którego imienia nawet nie kłopotał się zapamiętać, oddycha z trudem i wciąż pochyla się nad umywalką, kiedy Bond zdejmuje prezerwatywę i wrzuca ją do kosza. Zapina spodnie i poprawia koszulę zanim ten zdąży się choćby wyprostować. 

Bond wychodzi bez słowa i opuszcza bar. Nie czuje się lepiej niż w chwili, kiedy ten dzień się zaczął i wciąż nie jest zaspokojony.

Noc jest zimna, a ostry wiatr wdziera się pod ubranie. Bond napina ramiona, owija się ciaśniej grubym płaszczem i kieruje się do domu. Nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy widzi Q czekającego na niego za rogiem.

– Zmieniłeś zdanie? – pyta ponuro, bez śladu wesołego tonu w głosie. Wie czego mu potrzeba. Rzucić Q na łóżko, przyszpilić go do niego, przytrzymać palcami zaciśniętymi wokół jego szyi podczas, kiedy będzie go otwierać i wejść w niego jednym szybkim pchnięciem. Pieprzyć go aż będzie wykrzykiwał jego imię. Pieprzyć go, tak, żeby już nigdy nie pragnął nikogo innego.

– Chciałem być pewny, że trafisz do domu – powiedział Q, w chwili gdy mężczyzna do niego podszedł.

– Nie potrzebuję niańki, Q. Wracaj do siebie.

– Ale może potrzebujesz przyjaciela.

Bond chce mu powiedzieć, że nie są przyjaciółmi, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Milczy więc i rusza dalej, a Q podąża za nim w ciszy.

– Czy to nie staje się czasem męczące? – pyta Q zanim docierają na miejsce.

– Co staje się męczące?

– Anonimowy seks.

Bond niemal się zatrzymuje, ale ukrywa swoje zaskoczenie i pyta prowokująco:

– Oferujesz alternatywę?

– Jeśli chcesz.

Wtedy Bond zatrzymuje się. Kwatermistrz staje obok i spogląda w jego oczy.

– W co ty grasz, Q?

– Nie gram. To nie musi być tak skomplikowane, żeby…

– Myślisz, że udobruchasz mnie pozwalając mi się pieprzyć? – James jest niemal pewien, że Q postradał zmysły. – Jeśli to jakiś nowy sposób terapii MI6…

– Nie bądź dupkiem – przerywa mu. Poprawia swoje okulary i uśmiecha się. – I kto powiedział, że to ty będziesz pieprzył?

Bond prawie wybucha śmiechem. Prawie. Powstrzymuje się i jedynie unosi brwi z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie wiedziałbyś jak. Ty wciąż masz…

Niespodziewanie Q łapie poły jego płaszcza i popycha go na ceglaną ścianę budynku. Zaskoczony James pozwala mu na to. 

– Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz, że mam pryszcze, to przysięgam na boga, nigdy więcej nie zrobię ci wybuchającego… czegokolwiek – Bond próbuje się wtrącić, ale Q mu na to nie pozwala. – Może nie jestem tak doświadczony jak ty, ale z pewnością mógłbym pieprzyć cię tak dobrze, że zacząłbyś krzyczeć. 

– Jesteś pijany?

– Nie, ty jesteś, głupi sukinsynu – Q brzmi na rozbawionego i… rozczulonego. Bond próbuje zwalczyć uczucie ciepła, które pojawiło się w jego piersi. Chciałby, żeby jego serce nie łomotało jedynie przez to w jaki sposób Q na niego patrzy. Nie chce tego. – To nie może być takie trudne – mówi cicho Q i Bond już wie, że jest w stanie dać mu wszystko czego ten zapragnie. Chciałby wiedzieć jak to powstrzymać, chciałby go odepchnąć… ale nie mógł. Może i Q dorównywał mu wzrostem i nadal przyciskał do muru, ale tylko dlatego, że James mu na to pozwalał, mógł z łatwością go od siebie odsunąć. 

– Ja nie… – urywa, a Q rozluźnia uścisk. Napiera na niego tak, że teraz ich ciała się dotykają, jego palce prześlizgują się po włosach na karku mężczyzny i już nie przytrzymują w miejscu.

– Nie chcesz mnie? – pyta. – Czy nie chcesz mi zaufać? Tak jak ufałeś Vesper?

Fala gniewu przepływa przez mężczyznę gdy kwatermistrz wypowiada to imię. Zdusza w sobie chęć protestu. Przełyka ślinę i opiera głowę o ścianę, odtrącając dłoń Q. 

– Nie wiesz nic o tym – mówi wyginając brew w łuk.

– Wiem, że ją kochałeś.

– To nie ma teraz żadnego znaczenia.

– Oczywiście, że ma znaczenie.

– Ludzie umierają.

– To nie była twoja wina – mówi Q spoglądając na niego ostro.

Bond słyszał już to wszystko. Odsuwa się od ściany i prostuje pod spojrzeniem kwatermistrza.

– Idź do domu, Q.

Wkłada dłonie w kieszenie i nie oglądając się rusza przed siebie. Wzdycha, kiedy słyszy za sobą kroki Q.

– Twój upór doprawdy jest godny podziwu.

– Nie jestem uparty – wtrącił spokojnie Q. – Po prostu chcę być pewien, że dotrzesz do domu, a nie…

– Nie z chujem w dupie innego faceta?

Oczekuje, że Q poczuje się urażony tymi słowami, ale ten wyjaśnia cierpliwie:

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nic cię nie powstrzyma przed przeleceniem połowy tego globu. Nawet bym tego nie oczekiwał.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście. I biorąc pod uwagę to, że ze sobą pracujemy rozumiem twoje wahanie. Ale to tylko seks i…

– To wszystko czego chcesz? Tylko seksu?

I kiedy Bond podchodzi do kwatermistrza, nie musi się już o nic martwić, bo ten kiwa głową. Przestaje czuć się winny, że wykorzystuje go skoro ten chce tylko seksu. I może to jest jakiś sposób, żeby pozbyć się mężczyzny ze swojej głowy.

Odwraca się gwałtownie i z ponurą satysfakcją zauważa jak Q rzuca mu spłoszone spojrzenie. Podchodzi do niego i tym razem to on przypiera młodszego mężczyznę do muru. Zaciska dłonie na jego swetrze i wciąga ich w cień między dwoma budynkami. Na policzki Q wpływa rumieniec.

– Tutaj? – pyta głosem szorstkim z podniecenia.

Bond mógł już wyczuć jego erekcję.

– Czemu nie?

To prawdopodobnie nie to co Q miał na myśli, ale zgadza się.

– Okej.

Bond całuje go, ignorując jego zaskoczenie i przyszpila jego ramiona do ściany. Jeśli to jego jedyna szansa, by dostać to czego chce, to zamierza ją dobrze wykorzystać. Q nie walczy z jego uściskiem, ale żarliwie odwzajemnia pocałunek, wypychając biodra w jego kierunku, szukając tarcia.

James nie zastanawia się nad tym co robi, pozwala prowadzić się swojemu instynktowi, a po chwili obaj już są twardzi. Odwraca Q tyłem do siebie, zsuwa jego spodnie z bioder i bierze do ręki penisa, na co mężczyzna wzdycha z potrzeby. Pociera go przez chwilę, a kiedy wypuszcza z dłoni słyszy jęk protestu.

– Jesteśmy niecierpliwi? – wymruczał Bond prosto w jego szyję, całując ją i przygryzając. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Q zadrżał. 

Otworzenie tubki lubrykantu i prezerwatywy zajmuje Jamesowi tylko chwilę, ale Q nie pozostaje bierny. Bierze do ręki swojego penisa i w tej samej chwili Bond traci swoją koncentrację patrząc jak wilgotny czubek jego erekcji ślizga się w pięści kwatermistrza.

– Jak długo każesz mi jeszcze czekać? – pyta szorstko Q zaskakując tym Bonda. Q spogląda na niego ponad swoim ramieniem, rozbawiony i podniecony jednocześnie. Bond uśmiecha się złośliwie i dociska go bardziej do ściany.

Q rozkłada swoje nogi szerzej i wypina się zapraszająco. Bond przygotowuje go powoli, ciesząc się jego jękami zduszonymi przez ramię. Zadowolony patrzy jak niecierpliwie zsuwa swoje spodnie niżej i mówi:

– Na litość boską, Bond, pieprz mnie.

Bond wyjmuje swoje palce z wnętrza Q i bez ostrzeżenia wsuwa swojego penisa w niego, słysząc cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia.

– Sukinsyn – warknął, mimo, że zabrzmiał bardziej na rozbawionego niż urażonego.

– Potrzebujesz chwili, kochanie? – Bond zachichotał w włosy Q, czując jak mężczyzna pod nim drży.

– Nie – wysapał Q. – Po prostu… pieprz mnie. Proszę.

Więc Bond go pieprzy. Mocno i szybko, nie dając już mu więcej czasu na przyzwyczajenie się. Q jęczy z zadowoleniem gdy James zaczyna pocierać jego penisa w tempie swoich pchnięć.

Jest wdzięczny, że Q jest zwrócony twarzą do ściany, bo znowu ma ochotę go pocałować. Chce sunąć ustami po jego ciele, poznać jego każdy cal. W zamian całuje jego szyję, kąsa ją i ssie. Uderza bezlitośnie biodrami w pośladki Q i rzuca sprośne słowa do jego ucha, aż mężczyzna dochodzi wytryskując w jego dłoni i krzycząc.

Penis Q pulsuje, a jego wejście zaciska się wokół penisa Bonda. James dochodzi z jękiem, przyciskając usta do jego szyi. 

W międzyczasie przesuwa usta za ucho Q, całuje go miękko. Zamyka oczy, pozwalając sobie na tą ostatnią chwilę czułości, ciesząc się, że może czuć smak skóry kwatermistrza. Tylko przez ten ostatni moment, zanim się odsunie.

Ostrożnie wysuwa się z mężczyzny, przytrzymując zużytą prezerwatywę. Q przytrzymując się ściany podciąga swoje spodnie i odwraca się. 

Bond patrzy na niego zapinając własne spodnie i klamrę paska. Oczy Q są jasne i błyszczące, kiedy przebiega palcami przez włosy, próbując doprowadzić je do porządku. Jego usta są zaczerwienione, a Bond chce pocałować go znowu.

To nie coś czego chce po każdym seksie z kimkolwiek. Ale to jest Q, on jest kimś więcej. Odchrząkuje, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć, ale kwatermistrz robi to za niego.

– Wiesz, że nazwałeś mnie „kochaniem”?

Bond mruga zdezorientowany. Słysząc teraz to słowo nie może zdecydować się czy zaprzeczyć czy wydrwić całą sytuację. Q uśmiecha się lekko.

– Nie jesteś zbyt dobry w udawaniu, że nie przejąłeś się tym, że miałeś swojego penisa w moim tyłku.

A więc to Q próbuje zadrwić z tego.

– Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego – powiedział Bond z krzywym uśmiechem.

Młodszy mężczyzna zwęża oczy obserwując go i próbując odgadnąć jego prawdziwe emocje.

– Powinieneś sobie już uświadomić – mówi Bond chłodno, zapinając guziki swojego płaszcza – że nie przejmuję się nikim.

Odwrócił się by odejść nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Naprawdę jesteś okropnym kłamcą – powiedział Q do jego pleców – ale ja też, jeśli musisz wiedzieć.

Bond się nie zatrzymał, więc Q podążył za nim i złapał za ramię. 

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć o czym skłamałem?

– Nie.

– I tak ci powiem…

Bond gwałtownie odwrócił się do niego, ale tym razem Q był przygotowany i nie dał się zaskoczyć. 

– Nie chciałem tylko seksu – powiedział Q przerywając ciszę. Te słowa wprawiły Bonda w osłupienie.

– Co?

Kwatermistrz wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

– Wiem, że to nie jest to co chciałbyś usłyszeć, ale myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany. I to jest głupie, wiem, że to jest głupie – mówił szybko, nie dając Bondowi szansy do wtrącenia się i wyśmiania go – ponieważ ty sypiasz z kim chcesz, bo nie kontrolujesz swojego kutasa, kobieta, którą kochałeś cię zdradziła, co nie jest twoją winą, ale wcale nie pomaga, prawda? I też nie pomaga fakt, że to M kazała Moneypenney cię postrzelić. Ja wiem, że to wszystko są głupie wymówki, ale ja nie mogę nic na to poradzić. A ty nazwałeś mnie „kochaniem” – ostatnie zdanie Q brzmi jak oskarżenie, a Bond czuje się rozpieprzony jego słowami.

Q wpatruje się w niego z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i przyciśniętymi do boków. Jego broda jest uniesiona w wyzywający sposób, co Bond uważa za niemożliwie ujmujące.

– M wykonywała swoją pracę – powiedział cicho – Vesper umarła próbując mnie chronić. A mojego kutasa kontroluję równie dobrze jak moją broń. Po prostu przywiązuję więcej uwagi do tego, by sprowadzić go do domu w jednym kawałku.

Q obserwował go uważnie i w końcu odezwał się.

– Moja asystentka ma właściwie odpowiednie kompetencje, żeby przekazywać ci wskazówki przez słuchawkę.

– Nie chcę jej głosu w moim uchu.

– Więc…

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek wydasz rozkaz, żeby mnie zestrzelono – powiedział prosto Bond – powinieneś być pewny, że się udało.

Q otwierał już usta by zaprotestować, ale uniesiona brew Jamesa zmusiła go do zamknięcia ich.

– Przypuszczam, że chcesz, żebym ci obiecał, że nigdy nie będę próbował cię chronić?

– Nigdy za cenę twojego życia – zgodził się Bond.

Q nadal patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale powoli jego twarz nabierała wyrazu zrozumienia.

– Bez względu na to czy panujesz nad swoim penisem czy nie, moja uwaga o sypianiu z każdą możliwą osobą wciąż jest aktualna.

Bond nie może oderwać wzroku od ust Q, chce ich dotknąć.

– Ale to często zaważa o powodzeniu misji – zauważa.

– A w innych przypadkach?

– Mogę negocjować.

Wargi Q drżą od powstrzymywanego uśmiechu.

– Chciałbym negocjować oba te punkty.

– Nie ma takiej możliwości – Bond zbliża się do Q, przypiera go do ściany i ociera swoje usta o jego.

– 007…

– James.

Palce Q przebiegają po karku mężczyzny i przyciągają go do pocałunku.

To prawdopodobnie zły pomysł. Każdy o kogo James się troszczył jest martwy, ale jego kwatermistrz jest niezwykle uparty i on dobrze o tym wie. Chociaż w tej chwili trudno mu jest martwić się o cokolwiek, bo usta Q są tak samo natarczywe jak on sam.

**Author's Note:**

> To cudo ma krótką, drugą część jeśli ktoś chciałby przeczytać


End file.
